The Best Way To Kill Your Brother
by The-Hunters-Girl
Summary: I just don't think I can trust you anymore Sammy." Ouch that hurt. What if Deans words destroyed Sam? How can he fix it, If he can at all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Way To Kill Your Brother**

_Hey all, this is my first fanfic ever, Hope you enjoy it._

_Oh yeah and I don't own any of the characters, wish I did._

'Align the barrel with the target, cock the gun and squeeze the trigger, don't pull. Then watch the bullet hit its mark.'

Of course that isn't what really happened but that is what it felt like as he uttered the words that hurt his little brother.

"I just don't think I can trust you anymore Sam."

No matter how angry Dean was, he could not ignore the look of shock, hurt and blankness that passed across his brothers face.

Turning sharply he walked over to the car and got in on the drivers side.

Dean sat there in the car and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean took a deep breath and waited a few seconds more. Then he heard the soft voice whisper, "Dean please, you have to forgive me."

He gave an agitated sigh and said "Just get in the damn car Sam."

"No. Dean, you have to forgive me."

"Get in the car now, Sam."

Dean glared at him in the rearview mirror.

Sam looked around the parking lot, his expression was hard to figure out, it flashed between fear, panic, loneliness, and confusion.

Dean yelled out the window. "If you don't get in the car now, I will leave you here."

Sam looked around franticly. He was having a hard time breathing.

Dean glanced in the mirror one last time, just in time to see Sam fall forward.

The big brother instinct took over and Dean was beside Sam in mere seconds.

"Sam? SAM!" Dean knelt beside his little brother.

Sam had his arm covering his face.

Dean put his hand on Sams back and was caught off guard when Sam's hand came around and caught his wrist in a painfully tight grip.

Sam stood up slowly pulling Dean up with him until they were both standing.

"Sam?" Deans voice was full of concern.

Sam turned and looked at him. His eyes were not those of a demons, but they weren't Sams eyes either.

They were lighter, almost a wheat color.

"Thank you Dean, if it weren't for you I would never have been released."

Deans face was fearfull and he didn't know what to say or do.

When he found his voice, all he could manage was a whisper, "What?"

The creature laughed. "Your brother was in control the whole time he was gallivanting with Ruby. But now, the only thing that kept Sam here and rooted to his normal life and in control of the monster within was his ties to his family or in this case you."

Dean let those words sink in, Sam was gone, this creature had taken over his brothers body and it was his fault. Before he could respond the creature grabbed a fistful of Deans jacket.

He picked Dean up and tossed him effortlessly across the parking lot.

Deans head collided with the pavement, the creature picked him up and before he lost consciousness it threw him into the trunk of the Impala, the lid slammed down and darkness engulfed him, he remained awake long enough to hear the car door slam and the engine roared to life.

The car lurched backwards and suddenly leaped forward.

The car rumbled along the road and Dean blacked out falling into oblivion.

**So? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Give me something to work with here people!!!!!!**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone, you will be happy to know I have over come the writers block that has kept this story from you**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean groaned, his head rested heavily on his chest. Slowly his eyes opened and he raised his head, taking in his surroundings.

There wasn't much around him and the darkness masked any details that might have been present in the room. His hands were bound to the armrests of the chair, his ankles and shins bound to the legs, and a thick belt came across his chest and shoulders, keeping him secured to the back of the chair.

Suddenly a door opened in front of him. He heard a loud Click! And the lights came on. He shut his eyes quickly and opened them slowly letting them adjust to the light. Someone walked forward and stood in front of him. He raised his head slowly and looked at the person before him.

The man stood about 6'2 and he had dark brown hair that was cut short and he had golden wheat eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Dean snarled. The man looked down at him and chuckled slightly. "Well it seems that just a few hours in the trunk of a car is enough to erase or at least alter your memory."

The voice he thought he recognized, it was cold, hard and unfeeling, but it was familiar yet strange. Dean hardly recognized Him, Lucifer had changed a lot in just a few short hours. For one thing, he was no longer in Sam, which meant his brother was around somewhere. "Lucifer, what did you do with Sam?"

Lucifer watched him for a moment before he replied "I did nothing to him." Dean looked around once more, this vessel was not Sams body, so where was Sam? "Where is my brother?" Dean was becoming frantic and angry he pulled against the bonds that held him down, but they were too tight, and did not allow for any movement.

Lucifer stepped forward and he knelt down close to Dean and whispered. "Your brother is safe. I left him in the best care possible," Dean looked worried but then Lucifer stood and said cheerily, "Yours." He shook his head and said "Sam is sitting just behind you." Dean attempted to turn and look at his brother but the bonds prevented him from doing so. Lucifer looked at Dean and said, "Here, I will prove it to you." He walked past Dean.

"Sam, I need you to wake up and tell your brother that you are fine. Come on Sam." A quiet voice whispered, "No, Dean hates me." His voice got soft, "he doesn't care bout me anymore." Dean felt his panic rising he had really messed up this time. "No Sam, I…." But before he could finish a sob cut him off and Lucifer came back around to stand before Dean in his hand he held a bandana.

"You are upsetting your brother by talking, but I will fix that." He pulled the bandana into Deans mouth, silencing him. Lucifer tied it tightly behind Deans head. Sam was still sobbing. The devil walked back to Sam and whispered "I have silenced him, he can't hurt you anymore." Sams soft whisper came so silently that Dean almost didn't hear it. "Thank you."

Lucifer left the room. Dean felt his heart breaking, Sam had sounded like a twelve year old again, Dean was pretty sure he had not heard his little brother this upset since at least that long ago. And never, not once had Sam ever had reason to believe Dean hated him. Considering their present situation he wished he kept his mouth shut and pretended everything was fine, but now it was too late. Lucifer had them both, and there was no way to break free, for the time being he was just going to have to tolerate it.

The gag was preventing him from talking to his younger brother so he put his efforts to trying break free. The ropes were cutting into his flesh but he didn't stop, he twisted and pulled tearing in deeper and deeper, until finally he couldn't do it anymore. His blood swirled across the back of his hands and the belt across his chest made it hard for him to breath. He stopped struggling and tried to think of ways to repair the damage he had done to his younger brother. Of course, Sam had done some damage to him as well but it had never affected him as much.

He would hate his brother, even want him dead but the moment Sam said 'I'm sorry' and meant it, all the anger would vanish no matter how hard he tried to hold on to it. It would vanish. This time though he was hurt and felt betrayed. When Sam said he was sorry the anger vanished but the hurt didn't and that was what drove him to say he couldn't trust his brother. Now all he could see was the image of Sam in the rear view mirror, the fear, panic, loneliness and confusion.

He had always had this problem with Sam. He was just too sensitive, every harsh word or raised voice and every hit, Sam automatically thought he was not wanted and would try to fix it by removing himself from the picture. Whether that meant leaving, running away, attempting to kill himself or just sulking. Sam was always hurt, if Dean hadn't known better he would have thought Sam had been abused as a child. But Dean knew better, he knew well enough to know that he had destroyed his little brother.

However unlike all those times before the only person close enough to heal Sam's wounds, was their most hated enemy. Dean needed desperately to tell Sam he was sorry but the gag prevented that. He still had not seen Sam and he was very worried about what his brother would look like. After all, he had been possessed for a bit, that was how Dean had ended up here. Then a light shone from behind Dean, and their shadows were cast up on the wall. Someone had opened a door.

Whoever it was walked into the room and stood with Sam, Dean tried franticly to turn and see who had entered but instead he heard Sam whimper softly and a voice whisper to him. "I know Sammy, I know. They tied you too tightly but don't worry, Lucifer will make sure that you aren't treated like this again. We will still have to bind you but not as tightly." Dean felt the chair behind him shift and looked back at the shadows. Sam had risen to his feet and was being led from the room by whoever had come in. "No Sam, don't touch him!" He tried to shout but the gag prevented the words from coming out clearly and he watched the projection of Sam leave the room with the man. Then, the door slammed shut.

They had Sam! Dean returned to pulling and twisting at the ropes they still didn't budge but he did not stop trying. For two hours he worked trying to free himself but to no avail. Lucifer walked in from the door that Dean could actually see and he walked up to Dean and pulled a chair over so he was sitting directly in front of the older Winchester. He reached up and put a hand on the cloth that served as the gag and said "Its time to talk Dean, but when I remove this I want civilized conversation only." He pulled that gag down and out of Deans mouth. The first thing he said was "You son of a bitch, where is my brother." The sting shocked him at first then he realized Lucifer had hit him in the face. "I said civilized Dean, obviously you are unfamiliar with the term." He had an answer but he bit his tongue and said nothing. Lucifer sat back in the chair and said "So, Sam hates you? Why is that?"

"What do you care?" He shot back in an angry voice. "Well, I need Sam to be at his best, but he is distracted and his fear of rejection from you is not helping. Even the part of him that hates you, the part of him that you have never known is distracted." Dean looked him in the eye.

"Boy, you sure are going through a lot of trouble to deal with me, an insignificant human." Lucifer straightened up and said in a tight voice, "Not so insignificant. You killed some people very close to me and I can assure you that when you are no longer needed, I will have you killed." Dean smirked before asking "Who of yours did I kill?" Lucifer stood and pushed the chair back and he moved towards the door. "Think about it." And he walked out through the door, leaving Dean alone in the darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Well, what's the verdict?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the update you've been waiting for, I can only hope that you enjoy it**

Dean took a deep breath and tried to recall any one thing he would have killed that could have had a tie to Lucifer, but none came to mind. He let his thoughts drift to Sam, how was he ever going to convince him that he wasn't mad at him and that he didn't hate him. Sam was so vulnerable and insecure, the last thing he needed was for the one person he counted on most to betray him. The longer Dean thought about it, the more he wanted to kick himself. He could never under any circumstances justify hurting Sam this badly and he knew that if their father were alive Dean would be getting the beating of his life.

As much as Sam and dad fought and argued John always made sure Sam was safe. His son who was so much like Mary that John thought the only way to detach from the pain of having to look at Sam and know that Mary was dead was to be harder on him and to make him conform to some different shape so that he would not be reminded of that pain. When that plan failed, John put the burden on Dean because he was not strong enough to protect his favorite child and he knew it so he took the one person who willingly gave John absolute control over him and he made him the guardian of his favorite son. Yeah if John were alive Dean would regret every breath from the moment he said those words. But John wasn't alive.

Dean eventually passed out from exhaustion. In his dream Lucifer stood before him and Sam willingly stood beside him. Dean noticed and cataloged somewhere in his mind the way Lucifer stood and moved when he walked and yet he didn't know why this was important. Dean tried to free himself in the dream, he twisted and pulled so hard against the bonds that held him down that the strap across his chest actually broke a rib. Lucifer watched with amusement dancing across his eyes and yet he seemed to be holding something back, something that slipped through ever so slightly when he looked at Sam.

A sharp pain in his side caused him to awaken, still in that same room in the same chair but now a demon stood beside him. The demon removed the strap from his chest and the broken rib protested, then it cut the ropes that bound his ankles to the chair legs and the ropes around his bloody wrists last. Once free of all bonds the demon pulled him to his feet and proceeded to tie his hands behind his back. Dean did not struggle much, his chest hurt too much. Another demon that had been standing behind him moved to stand at his left while the one that freed him stood on his right.

They shoved him towards the door and he stumbled at first but regained his footing and proceeded forward with them. Beyond the door was a staircase which he was guided up and then he was led into a large room that had once been home to an office type workplace but had not been used in years. Cobwebs hung down from the ceilings and dust coated the floor. Dean was pushed to the far right side of the room where Lucifer stood waiting, surrounded by 20 or so demons. The two behind him pulled him to a stop his broken rib throbbing at the motion. Lucifer slowly turned to face Dean and he began pacing in front of him. His movements were exactly like in the dream and suddenly it clicked! The haircut and the coloring of the eyes, it all made sense now. "Sam" he breathed shocked to see his brother looking like this.

Dean couldn't believe it but it really was Sam, or at least it would be if he had looked nothing like their mother. Lucifer settled his wheat gold eyes on Dean who was suddenly terrified." What have you done to him?" Dean asked in a horrified voice. Lucifer gave Dean a malicious smile before replying "I did nothing, it was all you." 'No!' Dean's mind shouted. 'No, that can't be him, he was bound to the chair behind me in the other room and Lucifer was in the same form. It isn't possible.' Lucifer turned to the demon closest to him and extended his hand. The demon handed him a wicked looking knife. Dean took a step back bumping into the two demons behind him as he did. But Lucifer did not advance on Dean, instead he motioned to a demon on his left who walked forward with a child beside him. The young boy has his hands bound behind him and his head down so none of his facial features were visible, but to Dean there was no denying it was Sam. The boys shaggy brown hair fell forward and stuck out at weird angles Lucifer placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Now to complete this ritual." Lucifer grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and jerked his head back so Dean could see his face and so his neck was entirely exposed. "No!" Dean yelled and he threw his weight forward but the demons that held him were much stronger than he was. Lucifer chuckled softly and said "Don't worry Dean. I'm not going to kill him; he is going to kill himself in a manner of speaking." Dean looked at the boy, it Sam when he was about twelve years old. Dean felt his heart had frozen in ice when he realized the fear in the boys eyes was not caused by any of the surrounding demons nor Lucifer who still held his head back by his hair but by him. The child was clearly afraid of Dean. "Sammy. Sammy please I didn't mean it. Sam, please." But the boy did not waver, in fact if nothing else the fear increased by being addressed. Lucifer said "Now Dean, watch as your brother gives himself up entirely." Suddenly Lucifer no longer inhabited the body that held younger Sam.

Though Dean never would have thought it possible, the Sam before him now grew colder than when the devil had animated it. "Dean," it said in a colder version of Sam's voice. " I guess I should thank you for this, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to kill off the last remaining bonds on my soul. Hah, I can see that you are confused. You see it is a known fact that the reason I was always such a good creature I guess was because of mom. There was a lot of her in me, or so I was always told. And that has been what kept me imprisoned and what forced me to be with you. It's also the reason dad wasn't able to look at me and why he shoved me off on you. But no more, I'm done with it all. That last little piece of mom that existed in me is never going to hold me back again." He said bringing the blade to little Sam's throat. "You see, I have hated you for the longest time. I'm dad basically, and I have never wanted you dead so badly. And now that you destroyed the part of me that was our weak mother I can finally be free to make my own decisions." Dean's head was spinning. This was the part of Sam that had hated him all these years the side that he had only seen once in his life and he had a flash back of Sam raising the shotgun and pulling the trigger after Dr. Ellicot had messed with his head. Dean tried to reach out to the young boy who was more than twenty feet from him but who still flinched away.

"Sam, don't listen to them. I'm your brother; I'd do anything for you. I have done everything for you. I went to Hell for you Sammy." He tried desperately to reach him. "Sammy I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you." Little Sammy seemed to hear the honesty in Deans voice because he suddenly tried to get away from Sam who only tightened his grip in response. "Foolish move Dean." Came Sam's cold voice. "He's mine." And Dean screamed "NOOOOOOO!" as the blade went from being at Sammy's throat to going through his chest. The boy went limp and Lucifer stood tall and let Sammy's body fall to the floor. Dean struggled and fought and screamed but the demons were stronger. And suddenly everything went black.

**Please review**


End file.
